


Vale humanity

by Nikasvars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bullying, Child Abuse, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Other, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasvars/pseuds/Nikasvars
Summary: "Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that."
Kudos: 3





	Vale humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Despite everything, I'm still a big fan of Undertale. Here's a small one-shot for it. TW FOR TRIGGERING THEMES.

The dark blue sky surrounds them like a comforting blanket. The sun shines like one giant firefly, far away in the navy atmosphere. Chara keeps their eyes low on the ground, hiding away tear-stained cheeks and dark circles beneath their eyes.

Children laugh behind them, but for once, their laughter wasn’t aimed at Chara. They were always looking for someone new to target. Chara was usually the fan-favorite. The other children would yell, ”Creepy Chara, Creepy Chara!” and then laugh.

”Hey, It’s Creepy Chara!” A male voice suddenly yelled from across the street. Chara froze for a second, then quickened their pace, until they were sprinting. But the footsteps behind them were faster, getting closer and closer to catching up.

Chara started panting, almost tripping over a rock as they ran down the street. They knew it was hopeless to run. That no matter how far they would go, pain would be waiting at every corner. Not even in their own home could they feel safe.

They bent over to catch their breath for a second. Chara’s heartbeat was hamming in their chest, telling them to stop, but they know they had to keep running. 

Chara continued moving as quickly as they could, all while keeping track of how close the bullies were behind them. Calling for help wouldn’t work. Nobody would come, even if they heard their call.

Chara turns their direction and runs into the woods. They refuse to look behind them, but they know that the other kids are closing up. The kids are much faster than Chara, more full of energy. Chara can hear them call out to them, calling them names and throwing rocks from behind. 

Chara hates this. They hate them.

They hate humans.

Their house isn’t far away. Chara hates the idea of going there, walking into the smell of whisky and broken furniture, but it’s the only place the other kids can’t enter without permission, and Chara knows that their parents would tell them to scram.

Chara finally reaches the end of the forest and out in the village, out in the open for anyone to see, to help, but they knew they couldn’t rest easy yet. Their halfway through the street, so close to reaching their home, until someone knocks them down from behind, pinning them down to the ground.

Chara recognized the face of Brandy. His raven black hair, reaching down to his shoulders, wearing a blue striped shirt with a jacket over, his terrifying glare. Everything about him screamed danger.

”Let me go.” Chara growls at him, but Brandy only laughs at them. For a nine-year-old, Brandy was rather big, the tallest kid in their class. It only made their situation more dangerous. His nails dig into their wrists, and Chara winces, turning to look at the ground. Anything was better than looking at his ugly mug.

All they can do now is wait.

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

When Chara finally gets home, they slowly open the doors and look inside. The first thing they can see is the empty bottles lying across the floor, the smell of alcohol reeking in the air. Chara then makes a beeline towards the stairs. Hopefully, just hopefully, they could be left alone today.

Chara pleas for their parents to be anywhere but upstairs, for them to have a night out, for their father to be at the pub, or their mother to be out shopping. For them to be anywhere else but here, but Chara doubts it.

As soon as they take one last step up the stairs, they collide with something, and the next thing they know, the sound of broken glass is heard. Chara stops in their tracks, their heart hammering in their chest as they stare into Mother’s angry eyes.

”Fuck!” She curses, gesturing to the glass shards on the floor ”Look what you’ve done!”

”Sorry.” Is all they can say. No matter how much they apologize or plea for forgiveness, it’s never enough. Mother blinks before her expression is replaced by a scowl.

”Clean this shit up.”

Chara can only muster a nod as their mother glares at them. It was they who bumped into her, but it was their mother who always carried around bottles. 

Of course, they couldn’t say that out loud, or they might not come off so easily next time.

Mother continued glaring daggers at them before stepping aside them, walking down the stairs while mumbling something about ”ungrateful brat” and the word ”die”.

Chara hangs their head low but refuses to let the tears fall. 

Big kids don’t cry.

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

They dash through the darkness. The only comfort they have are the stars shining over them. At this great speed, they could barely see the mountain a few feet ahead of them.

The legend of Mount Ebott was everywhere. Everyone knew of the mountain, that those who climbed it never came back. 

Nobody would miss them if they disappeared.

And with that thought in mind, they kept running, ignoring the pain from their bruises and wounds. They didn’t want to be hurt again.

The next thing they knew, they were falling through the darkness, and the world around them became pitch black.


End file.
